The Legend of Spyro: Darkest Hour
by Tailsic
Summary: My version of the new The Legend of Spyro: Darkest Hour
1. Return of a Hero

Return of a Hero

It been an thousand years since Spyro, Cynder, and Sparx seal themselves up and the collapse cavern, while they sleep The Dark Master as escape from his imprisonment and has taking control over the world, he dispose of the Dragon Elder and enslave most of the world, only a small band of creature stand up to The Dark Master to fight for peace again. One day, one of the member of the residence Blink the mole make an discover that could change the fate of the world.

Blink the mole was digging though threw the ground looking for Light Gem to power up the residence gear, he dug his though a cavern fill with Light Gem.

"Whoa, jackpot," Blink said as he stared collecting Light Gem, as he was pick the gem up something caught his eye, there were two dragon and a dragonfly stuck and crystallize rock.

"Wow, dragons and I though The Dark Master kill them all, wait maybe they can help us fight The Dark Master" Blink said as he started to knock on the rock, "Ok I couple of well place charges should crack this rock" as he took four charges out of his backpack in place the charges on the rock and back up, "Ok, here goes noting, fire in the hole" as Blink press a button on his left gloves making the charges blow, as he look to see what kind of damage the charges cause, but he was surprise to see his charges did noting.

"Dang that rock must be made up of hard material; maybe some more charges will do the trick" but before he could place more charges, a bunch of shadow spiders appear out of nowhere, "aw man, I don't have time for this" he said as they attack him.

Three of the spiders try to jump on him, but Blink blasted two of them and moved out of the way of the third one and blasted it from behind, another one try to attack him for behind and Blink turn a knob thing on his right glove making his gloves glow, Blink then nails the spider behind him making it crashing into a walk, more spider stared to show up and Blink start blasting like crazy.

"Aw man, my glove power starting to run low, what am I going to do now" Blink said as the spider back him into a corner, when all of a sudden the crystallize rock the dragons were in started to crack, the rock crack more and more until it broke, shooting piece all over the place, later after that Spyro, Cynder, and Sparx immerge from the rock.

"What happened" Spyro said.

"I don't know Spyro" Cynder said.

"Ouch, why does it feel like a bunch rocks felt on me" Sparx said as they all started to remember, "The Cave-in" they all said.

"RRRRRRRRRRRRRR" one of the spiders roars at them.

"What is that" Spyro said as the spider attacks them, as the spider get closer to them, Blink blasts it.

"Can you dragons give me a hand with these spiders" Blink said.

"Uh, ok, Cynder come on, Spyro said as the dragons got behind the spiders and started to hold there mouths, storing fire in it making it stronger, Blink saw what they we're doing and started to climb up the wall he was back up into, Spyro and Cynder then opens there mouths releasing there fire breaths burning all of the Shadow Spider. Blink jumps of the wall to agree the dragon and thank them for helping him.

"Thank for helping me" as he shake there hands.

"Your welcome, but what we're those thing that attack you" Spyro said.

"Their underling to The Dark Master" Blink said.

"WHAT, The Dark Master escape, how did this happen" Cynder shouted.

"I don't really know, I wasn't even born when he took over, Blink said.

"Spyro, we got to find Ignitus and the other Elder Dragons, fast" Cyder said.

"They all dead" Blink said sadly.

"What" Sryro said.

"The Dark Master hunted them all down, and destroy them" Blink said.

"No" Spyro said in shock.

"Yeah, the only dragons alive now is The Dark Master and his five generals" blink said.

"No, how could I let something like this happen, I'm suppose to be the purple Dragon of legend, the hero to save everyone, but I'm just a failure" Spyro said.

"Spyro, your not a failure, you save me and Sparx from that cave-in" Cynder said.

"Yeah" he said.

"Spyro, your are a hero, you still have what it take to defeat The Dark Master" she said.

"You do" Spyro said looking at Cynder.

"Yes Spyro, I believe in you" Cynder said as she kiss Spyro making him blush.

"Thanks Cynder" he said.

"You're welcome Spyro, now let get out of here" Cynder said.

"Ok, follow me I'll take you back to the residence base" Blink said as Cynder follow him.

"Ok Sparx lets go" Spyro said as he look at Sparx who's has a big smirk on his face, "What are you smiling about".

"Looks like little Spyro got himself a girlfriend" Sparx said giggling a little.

"What, you mean me and Cynder, no that not it, were just friends, that all" Spyro said.

"Yeah, right, Spyro and Cynder, sitting in a tree, K,I,S,S,I,N,G, first come love, then come marriage, then come Spyro with a baby carriage" Sparx sings.

"Oh that very Mature Sparx" Spyro said as he starts to follow Blink and Cynder and Sparx follow making kissing noise.


	2. Chapter 2

Blink lead Spyro, Cynder, and Sparx out of the caverns, and when they reach the surface they we're in shock at what had happen to there home.

"Mmm, Dark Skies, dried-up rivers, and dead trees, yep noting really change over a thousand years" Sparx said.

"Sparx, this isn't the time to be funny" Spyro said.

"He right, we need to get out of the open before a Greo shows up" Blink said.

"What a Gero?" Spyro asked.

"Trust me, you don't want to know" Blink said

"We can handle it" Spyro said.

"Spyro, did you just not hear the nice mole guy say, we don't want to know what a Gero is" Sparx said.

"We need to know of everything, if we're going to save our world" Spyro said.

"Yeah, but he said we don't need to know" Sparx said.

"But we do need to know" Spyro said.

"Listen Spyro, if he says we don't need to know, then we don't need to know, because he knows something that we don't know, and if he knows something that we don't know, then that means what he knows is something that we don't need to know, because if we know what it is that he didn't wanted us to know, then we would know what it is, and if he wanted us to know what is was, he would have told us that we need to know, because he knows what we don't know, so if he doesn't want us to know what it is that he already knows, then we shouldn't know, you know" Sparx explained as Spyro, Cynder, and Blink look at him with clueless looks on there faces.(I dare you to say that fast)

"What?" The three of them said.

"You want me to repeat what I said?" Sparx said.

"No, we don't have time for that, come on our base isn't far from here" Blink said as he lead them into the forest.

After a ten minutes hicc through the forest, they arrive at the residence base. As they enter to base, they we're greeted by a nicely dress yeti.

"Greeting and Salutation friends, I'm Bentley and it is a pleasure to meet to live Drakecon" He said as the other look at him then look at Blink.( Drakecon is a word I just made up to say dragon)

"We don't get him sometimes too" Blink shrugged.

"Great, another guy I can't understand" Sparx said.

"Ahhh, a ocent insectoids(made that up to) a incid one as well" Bentley said.

"Hey! I don't know what you just said, but I think you just insulted me" Sparx growled at the yeti.

"Haha, I see this little as a short fuse" Bentley laughed.

"You keep joking pal, and see what will happens" Sparx growled.

"Ok, let's go meet the others" Blink said as then started walking off.

"You're dude, because I was I about to do bad things to" Sparx said.

"Do bad things, like what?" Cydner said.

"I was going to give him one of these, one of that, and one this, another one of those" Sparx said as he started boxing.

"Sparx that guy is about 20 times your size" Spryo said.

"Spyro size doesn't matter when you got skills" Sparx said.

"You have skills" Cydner giving him a oh please look.

"Yeah, because I float like a butterfly, and string like a bee" Sparx contiune boxing.

"And this right here is Agents 9" Blink said as they stop in front of a monkey tossing his laser-pistol into the air.

"Did you find the queen" Agents 9 said.

"Uh" Spyro, Cydner, and Sparx said.

"Where are the marshmallow people" He shouted.

"What" the three said again.

"You! We're are my coconuts" He said pointing his gun at Sparx.

"I think you lost you're coconut" Sparx shouted.

"You! What is the capital of Pluto?" Agent 9 now yelling at Cydner.

"I don't know, um banana" She said.

"Youuuuu" Agent 9 said giving Spyro a death stare.

"What?" Spyro said.

"You killed my MOTHER!" He yelled at Spyro.

"What, no I didn't" Spyro said in defense.

"Well look at the time Agent 9, we got to go" Blink said.

"Ok bye Joe" Agent 9 said waving his hand as they walk away.

"Okkk. Does anyone else thing we should take those things away from the crazy monkey with the bad haircut" Sparx said.

"Do you want to take his guns away from him" Blink said as they turn around to see Agent 9 kissing his guns.

"My precious" He said.

"I see you're point, I won't want to break such a lovely couple up" Sparx said.

Blink took Spyro, Cynder, a Sparx to their training room, and the training room there was a penguin wearing a jet-pack talking to a kangaroo.

"That was not drill we when over" The penguin said.

"Come on mate, it shouldn't matter what I do, as long as it gets the job" The kangaroo said.

"There are pursier that need to be followed in battle" The penguin said.

"Not everyone here was in a squadron like you James" The kangaroo said.

"That Sgt. James Byrd to you" He said.

"Hi guys" The two we're interrupted by Blink.

"Good day to you to Blink, so how was you're reconsin mission" Sgt James Byrd asked.

"It when great I found a lot of light gems to power are gear, but that not the best part" Blink said as he introduce Spyro and his friends to them.

"No way, dragons, here, alive" The kangaroo said in shock.

"Yeah, I found them in a cavern not to far from here" Blink explained.

"Light Gems and dragons, not a bad day of work if I do say so myself" Sgt James Byrd said.

The Kangaroo walk up to the dragons to greet them.

"Howdy mate, the names Sheila, what's you're" She asked.

"Oh, I'm Spyro, and these are my friends Sparx and Cynder" He said.

"Nice to meet you all" Sheila said.

"A good to be meet too and all that stuff, I'm Sgt James Byrd of the 19th flying penguin division, military strategist, and second in command of the residence" He said.

"Oh come on James, you don't need to bore them with long interdiction mate" Sheila said.

"Hey, I'm not boring, I'm lots of good fun and all that" Sgt James Byrd said.

"Yeah, you just keep believing that James, Blink why don't you take our guests to Hunter" Sheila said.

"I was just on my way to do that, see ya Sheila, James" Blink said as they left the training room.

"Who is Hunter?" Cynder asked.

"He not a crazy person like that monkey bad there" Sparx said.

"Haha no, he our leader" Blink answered.

Blink, Spyro, Cynder, and Sparx walk into a big room with a Cheetah talking to a Rabbit wearing a cloak.

"Hey Hunter, Bianca look at what follow me home today" Blink joked.

"No way, dragons" Hunter shouted.

"That impossible Malefor hunted them all down and had them all killed" Bianca said.

"I found them seal in a crystal rock, they must been trap in there before Malefor escape" Blink said.

"We shouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth Bianca, maybe they can help us in our fight against Malefor" Hunter said.

"You want us to help you fight a evil power hungry demonic dragon after a thousand year sleep, after all we did already beat another evil power hungry demonic dragon" Sparx said pointing at Cynder.

"Oh really, if I recall Spyro was the one who defeated me, you where flying around his head doing a lot of yelling" Cynder grinned.

"Hey, I don't just yell" Sparx said.

"Yeah you're right, you also talk, complain, and run away" Cynder grinned some more.

"That enough you two" Spyro said as he walks up to Hunter.

"Hunter, we would be glad to join you" He said.

"What, Spyro you're kidding right" Sparx said.

"Sparx, I'm the purple dragon, I was suppose to stop Malefor but I fealt and all of the dragons pay the price, this is the least I can do for Ignitus and the others" Spyro said.

"Thank you Spyro, with you're help I think we have a chance against him" Bianca smiled.

End of Chapter


End file.
